3rd Point of View
by Crimson S. Rose
Summary: Dadanya terasa sesak sekarang, seakan jalan masuk untuk oksigen ke paru-parunya tersumbat. Memang ada yang salah dalam dirinya. Dan hari itu, Gozumaru merasa Yuki-Onna mirip dengan butiran salju yang jatuh dari langit. - Gozumaru & Mezumaru/Tsurara/Youkai Rikuo - AR (Hidden scene di chapter 136 ceritanya). DLDR.


**3rd Point of View by** _Crimsons Scarlet Rose_

 **Nurarihyon no Mago ⓒ** _ **Shiibashi Hiroshi**_

 **Warn:** _Canon/Canon-modiefied. AR. Spoiler. Roman (agak) maksa. One-sided (again). DLDR._

 **(•** **︹•** **;)/**

Hidden scene (yang saya karang sendiri) di chapter 136.

 **A tribute to our loveable Gozumaru.**

.

.

* * *

Gozumaru, pemuda _youkai_ bertubuh semampai ini asik bertengger di sebuah batang pohon Sakura yang belum berbunga di dekat sebuah kuil tua; di distrik Nishikigoi tak jauh dari kota Ukiyoe. Manik abu-abunya mengamati dengan seksama tubuh mungil seorang _youkai_ berwujud gadis muda yang kini berjalan pulang dari pasar yang dikelola oleh keluarga Arawashi, terletak tidak jauh dari kuil tersebut. Rambut kebiruan gadis itu yang sewarna dengan warna lautan di malam hari turut bergoyang, saat ia berjalan menyusuri jalan batu bersalju. Wajahnya terlihat lebih ceria daripada sebelumnya.

"Hei Gozuuu, lebih baik kau hampiri gadis salju itu," laki-laki yang dari tadi duduk di sebelahnya akhirnya berkicau, "itupun jika kau ingin _Yukinko_ melihat ke arahmu," dengan seenaknya dia memanggil _Yuki-Onna_ dengan panggilan Yukinko. Kakinya yang mengantung ia mainkan ke depan-ke belakang.

"Berisik Mezu," jawab Gozumaru masam. Ia merasa Mezumaru itu sok tahu. Tidak mudah baginya berbicara begitu saja pada Yuki-Onna.

Pemuda berambut hitam ini yang mengabdi pada _clan_ Gyuki; yang merupakan bagian dari _clan_ Nura, sebenarnya hanya tidak tahu cara menyapa gadis salju itu secara normal. Ia berasumsi kalau setiap kemunculannya hanya akan membuat sang gadis jengkel. Sehingga saat Yuki-Onna tak enak hati karena tidak mempunyai pengikut _clan-_ nya tadi, Gozumaru malah mengejek dan menjahilinya, dengan harapan Yuki-Onna akan sedikit terhibur karenanya.

 _(Ia tidak tahu kata-kata yang pas untuk menghibur seseorang.)_

Jikalau pemuda yang dicalonkan menjadi kepala keluarga _clan_ Gyuki tersebut tidak cepat-cepat bertindak seperti itu, rasa gugup akan menggerayami tubuhnya dan jatungnya pun berdetak lebih cepat ketika berada di dekat gadis itu.

Entah mengapa ia bisa merasa seperti itu. Rasanya hampir mirip ketika ia akan melawan _youkai_ yang tangguh dan sulit untuk dikalahkan; perasaan tak sabar sekaligus takut yang bercampur. Tak sabar menunggu gadis itu membalas perkataannya serta, takut kalau sesuatu yang ia perbuat dapat menyakiti hati kecil Yuki-Onna. Setidaknya ia masih berlaku dan berkata sewajarnya; tidak berlebihan.

Sehingga perlu ditekankan, berbicara normal dengan Yuki-Onna sungguh tak masuk daftar kerja yang akan dilakukannya dan Mezumaru malah menyuruhnya untuk melakukan hal itu. Jangan konyol. Jika ia melakukannya, ia malah jadi gugup seperti orang bodoh. Mungkin rekannya kira Gozumaru bisa dengan mudah melakukannya, tetapi sebenarnya ia adalah laki-laki yang jauh lebih kompleks daripada itu.

 _(Tsundere? Um, mungkin.)_

.

.

Mezumaru adalah rekan terpercaya Gozumaru di Gyuki _clan_. Ia sering bertugas dengan Gozumaru. Tengkorak kepala kuda selalu melekat di kepalanya seperti helm. Separuh wajahnya tertutup tengkorak tersebut, menyisakan mulut dan rambut birunya yang menjuntai panjang.

 _(_ Psst _, di balik helm tengkorak itu, sebenarnya Mezumaru memiliki wajah manis yang kelewat imut seperti anak gadis. Tetapi perlu diingatkan bahwa, Mezumaru adalah pria. Tulen. Titik.)_

"Kalau kau pasif terus, kau tak akan pernah menang dari Rikuo- _sama_ yang dikagumi Yuki-Onna," Mezumaru menggosokkan kedua telapak tangannya mengusir hawa dingin yang menyelimuti tubuhnya, mengingat ini sudah masuk hari terakhir di minggu pertama musim dingin.

 _ **Buagh!**_

Urat-urat di kepala Gozu sudah tertarik dari tadi. Kesabarannya habis. Apalagi nama pewaris ketiga _clan_ Nura malah disebutkan tadi. Lengkap sudah, _deh_.

Sehingga sebuah tendangan ia layangkan tepat ke arah samping kanan wajah Mezumaru. Tapak alas _geta_ yang dipakai Gozumaru membekas cantik di pipi kanan Mezu. Mirip dengan stempel kuda. _Lol_.

" _Aw_ ," ringis laki-laki _youkai_ ber-helm tengkorak tersebut sambil mengusap pipinya yang terasa panas, "apa-apaan sih kau Gozu!? Kau ingin mencelakakanku ya!?" Mezumaru hampir terjungkal dari batang pohon, kalau saja ia tidak mencengkram batang itu dengan kuat. Kini pipinya berdenyut-denyut tak karuan. Sakit sekali. Sial.

Gozumaru cukup sentimentil terhadap Nura Rikuo. Ia bersikap begitu karena dirinya kurang setuju jika Rikuo menjadi kepala keluarga ketiga _clan_ Nura. Gozu hanya merasa Rikuo tidak cocok untuk mengisi posisi pemimpin. Tentu alasannya bukan karena kalah sebelum bertempur dalam hal romansa. Bukan. Setidaknya itu yang Gozu bantah habis-habisan, jika Mezu dan Gyuki- _sama_ membahasnya.

 _Youkai_ berambut hitam itu merapikan lengan _kimono-_ nya, "Kupikir kau kedinginan, jadi apa salahnya kuhangatkan sedikit wajahmu?" seringai bermain di wajah tampan Gozumaru yang mata sebelah kirinya tertutup rambut berwarna hitam panjang mencapai dagu.

Alasannya sungguh tak masuk akal. Mezumaru jadi dongkol maksimal. Ia sudah memberi saran yang baik untuk rekan sekaligus sahabatnya yang _tsundere_ ini. Eh, bukannya berterima kasih, Gozumaru malah menendang muka manis berhiaskan tengkorak miliknya. _Cih_.

"Ah sudahlah, aku tidak mau tahu lagi! Kalau nanti kau menyesal, tanggung saja sendiri!" Mezumaru merajuk lalu menghilang, meninggalkan Gozumaru yang masih berdiri di atas batang pohon tersebut.

" _O-oi_ , Mezu!" tak ada jawaban, sepertinya Mezumaru pulang duluan ke kediaman keluarga Nura, " _Ck_ , dasar. Dia bisa pulang seenaknya begitu."

Gozumaru kemudian tersadar dengan tujuan utamanya. Ia berbalik kembali ke arah jalan, tetapi gadis itu telah tiada. Sepertinya Yuki-Onna telah berjalan melewati kuil ini, ketika ia sibuk 'mengobrol' dengan Mezumaru.

Pemuda _youkai_ bermanik abu-abu itu turun dari batang pohon, dan melangkahkan kakinya cepat-cepat, menyusuri jalan yang kemungkinan telah dilewati oleh Yuki-Onna. Matanya mencari-cari sosok mungil si gadis salju.

Gozumaru menengadah menatap ke arah langit. Kumpulan awan ternyata sudah berkerumun menutupi langit sejak tadi. Butiran-butiran salju pun mulai turun perlahan terbawa angin. Pantas saja, hawa dingin terasa lebih menusuk tulangnya kali ini.

Tak lama kemudian, ia akhirnya melihat sosok mungil Yuki-Onna di ujung jalan. Rambut biru gelapnya yang indah mulai dihinggapi salju. Perlu diketahui bahwa, rambut kebiruan itu selalu masuk ke dalam jangkauan pandangannya; ketika ia melihat gadis itu dari jauh.

Gozumaru mempercepat langkahnya, tetapi aura _youkai-_ nya ia hilangkan. Ia ingin mengagetkat gadis salju itu. Sebab, Yuki-Onna pasti kaget jika ia tiba-tiba berjalan di sebelah gadis itu. Pemuda yang bertarung menggunakan dua _katana_ itu tertawa dalam hati. Rencananya pasti berhasil.

Sekitar tiga puluh langkah lagi menuju gadis salju itu. Perlahan, irama degup jantungnya terasa lebih cepat seiring dengan langkah kakinya yang mendekat ke arah Yuki-Onna. Perasaan hangat itu kembali menghinggapi benaknya ketika ia memikirkan atau berada di sekitar Yuki-Onna. Perasaan yang menggelitik dan membuatnya cukup senang. Mezu bilang bahwa, setangkai bunga seperti tumbuh di atas kepalanya. Jika ia melihat Gozumaru berinteraksiーsebut saja begituーdengan Yukinko. Oh ayolah, Mezumaru terlalu berlebihan.

.

.

Di langkah ke lima belas, ia berhenti mendekat. Seseorang telah lebih dulu berada di samping gadis itu; melindungi Yuki-Onna dari kawanan salju yang turun ke arahnya. Mereka berdua, si gadis salju dan pemuda berambut putih dengan campuran hitam terdiam di tengah jalan. Saling melempar senyum. Manik keemasan milik si gadis salju yang terdapat dua lingkaran seperti cincin di dalamnya terlihat begitu bersinar. Seperti anak kecil yang mendapatkan kado natal impiannya. Sedangkan manik milik pemuda yang memegangi payung tradisional jepang yang warnanya sewarna dengan iris matanya; merah, terlihat berbeda dari biasanya. Sorot dari bola matanya terlihat begitu lembut, tidak setajam biasanya.

Gozumaru mundur beberapa langkah dan bersembunyi di balik pohon sebelum mereka berdua menyadari keberadaannya. Ia kembali mengamati keduanya dari balik pohon. Dalam hati ia berkomat-kamit agar pemuda berambut putih dan hitam (yang tak lain adalah _waka-_ nya ini, yaitu pewaris ketiga _clan_ Nura) tidak menyadari keberadaannya. Lupakan Yuki-Onna, soalnya gadis itu agak tidak peka terhadap keberadaannya.

"Rikuo- _sama_ , ayo kita pulang," ajak Yuki-Onna sambil tetap tersenyum lebar.

"Ya," pemimpin _youkai_ _Night-Parade_ ini mengangguk kecil. Seulas senyuman tipis yang nampak seperti seringai, masih terpatri rapi di wajahnya.

Sorot mata keduanya tidak nampak berubah atau goyah dari tadi. Tetap sama. Lembut dan Hangat.

Kali ini Yuki-Onna dan Rikuo berjalan pulang beriringan menuju kediaman utama keluarga Nura. Raut bahagia tampak jelas terlihat dari wajah gadis itu.

.

.

Ia terdiam di balik sebuah batang pohon yang meranggas; tidak kembali mengikuti gadis salju itu. Ah, Gozumaru mendadak merasa sesuatu menyubat aliran oksigen ke paru-parunyaーsesak. Perasaan hangat yang meresapi benaknya tadi langsung berubah mendingin sekarang. Entah karena salju yang menumpuk di kepalanya atau karena udara yang keterlaluan dinginnya. Ia merasa dingin. Dingin sekali.

Telapak tangannya menengadah ke atas, menunggu salju jatuh ke telapak tangannya. Sayangnya salju itu jatuh keluar; meleset dari teritori telapak tangannya.

Yuki-Onna.

Namanya cocok dengan gadis itu. Sosok Yuki-Onna sama seperti salju yang turun begitu jelas di hadapannya. Akan tetapi, ia tidak berusaha menangkapnya sehingga salju itu lewat begitu saja dari telapak tangannya.

Gozumaru menyeringai getir, "Ternyata perkataan si bodoh itu ada benarnya."

.

.

Saat pulang dan bertemu Mezumaru, Gozumaru tiba-tiba menawarinya untuk minum sepuasnya di kedai Ryouta-neko. Tentu Gozu-lah yang mentraktirnya, "Kalau kau bertanya apa alasan aku mentraktirmu, aku akan mengurungmu bersama bocah _Nattou_ itu."

" _Tsk_ , kau benar-benar berbakat kalau dalam urusan ancam-mengancam," Mezumaru tahu bahwa, bau bocah Nattou itu amat menyengat dan tidak menyenangkan untuk hidungnya, "baiklah, aku tidak akan mempertanyakannya karena aku sudah tau jawabannya."

Mezumaru menyeringai penuh kemenangan. Ia tentu tahu apa penyebabnya Gozumaru bertingkah seperti itu. Ayolah, ia sudah bersama Gozu sejak lama. Jadi ia tidak perlu bertanya apa penyebabnya.

"Kubilang juga apa. Kau payah Gozu," tambah pemuda yang memakai kepala tengkorak di kepalanya, sambil terkekeh ringan.

Tapi beberapa detik kemudian, kepala Mezumaru malah mendapat hadiah hantaman kepalan tangan Gozumaru. Hawa panas serasa menjalar dari ubun-ubunnya. Ia meringis pelan. Sial sekali ia hari ini karena mendapat dua pukulan telak sekaligus.

"Berhenti tertawa atau kau tidak jadi kutraktir!"

Ia terdiam sesaat. Akan tetapi, tawa Mezumaru malah meledak makin keras; melupakan rasa sakit di kepalanya. Gozumaru menggerutu dan mengumpatkan kata 'bodoh' pada Mezu.

.

.

 _ **Completo**_

.

.

* * *

 **A/n:**

Ternyata hint mereka memang canon, setelah liat wikia Gozumaru-nya. Tapi emang sih one-sided. Cuma saya tetep suka Rikuo/Tsurara kok hehe. Soalnya mereka otp canon saya. Kalo buat crack yang ga kesampean ya... Gozumaru/Tsurara dan Ryuuji/Tsurara lol. Saya cuma nonton animenya btw.

Spread moar love for Tsurara!

 _(Bandung, 3 January 201_ _5_ _; rain shower day.)_

 **-rose signing out**


End file.
